


Соблюдая приличия (Good Behaviour by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-182 глава. Аллен пытается сделать вид, что все в порядке, но не очень-то преуспевает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соблюдая приличия (Good Behaviour by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592547) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Фик впервые опубликован в марте 2009 г.

Это даже не стук в дверь – скорее, удар со всей силы кулаком. Так стучать может только один человек.

 

Канда. Он вечно злится на все подряд, как маленький – судя по всему, никто не учил его, что демонстрация собственной злости всегда выходит боком, и тебе прилетает по лицу. Какой же он все-таки счастливчик.

 

\- Стучишься ко мне в столь поздний час, Канда? – спросил я, облокотившись на косяк. – Люди могут подумать что-нибудь не то.

 

\- Что ты, блядь, несешь?

 

Забавно, что иногда он – сама невинность.

 

\- Ничего. – Я оттолкнулся от косяка и отошел, пропуская его в комнату. – Что ты хотел мне сказать?

 

Я предположил, что он пришел поговорить. Уж явно не подраться – учитывая, что на часах такая невообразимая рань.

 

\- Что это сегодня была за чертовщина? – спросил он. Канда такой – всегда сразу переходит к делу. Это хорошо. Возможно, дело в том, что за последнюю пару недель мне слишком активно приходилось изображать радость и счастье, но я и сам уже с трудом выносил все эти увиливания от главной проблемы.

 

\- Какая чертовщина? – и, поскольку попытки уклониться от ответа при разговоре с Кандой были пустой растратой запаса хитростей... – Я просто забыл, что я Ной. – Как приятно видеть это огорошенное выражение лица. – Такая досада.

 

\- Никакой ты, блядь, не Ной, – напряженно выдал в ответ Канда. Возможно, он постарается вытрясти из меня Ноя. Это было бы невероятно занимательное зрелище.

 

Отлично – нет, просто прекрасно. Я не мог позволить себе грустить, я не мог позволить себе закатывать истерики и бить людям морды только потому, что на душе у меня дерьмово. Но, может быть, я смог бы заставить Канду делать это за меня. Канда так прямолинеен, ему никогда не удавалось быть скрытным. Он такая легкая добыча.

 

Правда, едва ли его можно развести на то, чтобы он за меня поплакал. Какая жалость.

 

\- Канда, – с улыбкой начал я. Я же знаю, как он ненавидит эту улыбку. – Судя по всему, у Бога на этот счет другое мнение.

 

\- Херня это все, – ответил он. – Чистая сила реагировала на Ноя, который внутри тебя, а не на самого тебя.

 

\- Для штуки, которая не планировала на меня реагировать, она довольно сильно меня поранила.

 

И в самом деле, Чистая сила. Я-то думал, у нас соглашение. Я-то думал, мы где-то даже близки. Или Бог и правда так легкомыслен, как о нем отзывался Учитель?

 

\- Ты экзорцист, – настойчиво повторил Канда, словно ему казалось, что если он начнет говорить это достаточно часто, оставшаяся часть правды перестанет существовать. Надо же, ему не все равно. Кто бы мог подумать?

 

Ну, если честно, я именно так и думал.

 

В его голосе чувствовалась примерно такая же паника, какая царила у меня внутри, и это... это успокаивало. Стоило только выложить ему все как есть, и он бы помчался крушить все вокруг и срывать голос воплями. Как это было бы здорово.

 

Но что бы подумал обо мне Мана? Нельзя обращаться с людьми подобным образом.

 

\- Я экзорцист и Ной одновременно, – сообщил я ему. (Не причиняй ему боль нарочно, не смей, это _отвратительно_.) – Я, видимо, беспрецедентный случай. – Непохоже, чтобы Канду это слова хоть сколько-нибудь взбодрили. Как легко было бы окончательно его довести. Господи. – Но я еще жив, так что не стоит обо мне беспокоиться.

 

Канда скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь. Совсем некстати, потому что защитные жесты всегда вызывали во мне желание нападать.

 

\- Да кому ты нужен, тупой шпендель?

 

\- Меня зовут Аллен. – И сколько раз я это уже повторил, сволочь? – И, если ты не волнуешься, зачем ты разбудил меня среди ночи?

 

Не то чтобы я спал – спасибо бессоннице – но по логике должен был. Впрочем, я задал бесполезный вопрос, потому что я-то прекрасно знал, что он забыл в моей спальне посреди ночи. Хотя этого не знал даже он сам. Тупой Канда.

 

\- Пришел спросить, не собрался ли ты валиться на землю с криками всякий раз, когда мы будем драться.

 

Ну да, конечно. Однако стоило признать, что он как никто умудрялся пересчитывать все мои больные мозоли.

 

\- Если ты считаешь меня такой обузой, возможно, тебе стоило бы отказаться со мной работать. – Как, например, сделал Чаоджи. Не мог же он доверять Ною-предателю. Все честно.

 

\- Я не собираюсь отказываться от миссий из-за твоей беспомощности, – огрызнулся он.

 

\- Надо же, какая преданность делу. – Черт возьми, я уже начал издевательски сюсюкать. И как ему удается вытаскивать из меня все самое худшее на свет Божий? – Так ты поэтому теперь за мной хвостом ходишь?

 

Он замер на месте.

 

Черт бы побрал твой длинный язык, Аллен Уолкер.

 

Я поклялся себе, что никогда не подниму эту тему. Я поклялся, что это будем знать мы оба, но никогда не будем обсуждать, потому что обсуждать здесь что-либо бессмысленно.

 

Прощай, хороший план.

 

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – подозрительно спросил Канда. Ему явно стоило быть подозрительным. Кто знает, что я выкину в следующий момент? Уж точно не я.

 

А Канда никогда не уклоняется от удара. Это видно хотя бы по тому, как хреново у него это выходит.

 

\- Ничего, – ответил я. Мне вообще не стоило ничего говорить. 

 

\- Не смей так отвечать. – Если он повысит голос еще на пару тонов, он разбудит Линка. Бедному Мари наверняка пришлось слушать наш разговор целиком с самого начала.

 

\- Что я должен ответить, Канда? Мне вообще не стоило ничего говорить. – Видал? Это называется честность.

 

\- Что именно тебе не стоило говорить?

 

Не смей прикидываться идиотом.

 

\- То, что они отправили тебя за мной следить, чтобы ты убил меня, если я стану Ноем.

 

Канда словно превратился в собственную статую, застывшую у стены, и я никогда прежде не видел, чтобы он раскрывал глаза так широко. Он замолчал. Молчишь, Канда? После того, как сам же давил на меня так упорно?

 

\- Но что ж, раз уж ты так вежливо попросил. – Я улыбнулся и он ощутимо дрогнул. Как же это приятно.

 

Я шагнул ближе – хотя знал, что мне нельзя этого делать.

 

\- Зачем ты пришел ко мне, Канда?

 

На этот раз он не ответил. Как интересно. Неужели я его так напугал, что у него язык не поворачивается?

 

Еще шаг.

 

\- Ты так забеспокоился из-за битвы, что не мог подождать до утра?

 

Еще ближе.

 

\- Я тронут.

 

Я почувствовал на лице его дыхание. Он мучительно соображал, что делать – испугаться, разозлиться или поддаться возбуждению. Он выглядел таким юным. Я даже не мог припомнить, чувствовал ли я себя настолько юным когда-нибудь.

 

Мне нравилось, как он выглядит.

 

Учитель велел мне отказаться от маски Маны. Знал ли он, чего он от меня требует? Или он нарочно не говорил об этом до той поры, пока не оказался в стороне, где никак не мог наблюдать за последствиями?

 

Я мог бы вынудить тебя пойти еще дальше, Канда, ведь ты был чересчур выбит из колеи, чтобы меня остановить. Я мог бы прижаться к тебе, я мог бы толкнуть тебя назад, к стене, я мог бы...

 

... что бы подумал обо мне Мана?

 

Я отошел. Ну и пусть мне больно – я это заслужил.

 

\- Иди и ложись спать, – сказал я Канде, не решаясь на него взглянуть. Стоит только взглянуть, как в голове появляются ненужные мысли и желания. – С утра нам наверняка снова дадут миссию. Сам знаешь, какая сейчас свистопляска.

 

В ответ мне протянулась долгая пауза. Возможно, самая долгая из тех, что я когда-либо слышал, общаясь с Кандой, помимо моментов, когда он меня активно игнорировал.

 

\- Что за херня, Уолкер?

 

И вот он уже в коридоре, только дверь хлопнула – я даже ответить не успел. Ну и ладно. В любом случае – что бы я ему сказал?

 

И правда, что за херня. Мне хотелось бы обвинить во всем Четырнадцатого, но на самом деле я всегда был таким психом. Я просто начал срываться под давлением.

 

_Тупой шпендель._

_Глупый ученик._

_О, Аллен._

 

Соберись, Уолкер. Канда может притвориться, что ничего не случилось, но больше никто не окажет тебе такой любезности. Возьми себя в руки. Судя по всему, тебе совсем немного осталось. Не испорти финальную сцену.


End file.
